No Thanks, Nurse Scarlet!
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Based off of the Sailor Moon Episode titled: No Thanks, Nurse Venus in the Original Dub (or Venus: Minako's Nurse Mayhem in the sub) The whole Defense Club is sick…well except Yumoto. So Yumoto, being the friend that he is, decides to help out his sick friends. What could possibly go wrong?


No Thanks, Nurse Scarlet!

Summary: The whole Defense Club is sick…well except Yumoto. So Yumoto, being the friend that he is, decides to help out his sick friends. What could possibly go wrong!?

* * *

Ryuu winced as his phone rang, he grabbed it and looked at the name of who was calling. " _Io…what is it now?"_ He thought and answered it, "Hello? You sick too?"

 _"Yeah…so are Kinugawa and Yufuin-Senpai."_

"What about Yumoto…?"  
 _"No…he's fine still…"_

"Hi Ryuu-senpai! Your grandma let me in and I'm here to help you as Nurse Scarlet!" Yumoto's voice called and Ryuu groaned as he hung up his phone.

Io on the other hand, when hearing Yumoto's voice, looked around his now dirtied room and pajamas that had rice porridge spilled on them…Ryuu was in for a real surprise…

Ryuu sat up in his bed and looked at Yumoto, "Hi…um…I don't need help." 

"Sure you do!" Yumoto smiled and held up Wombat, "I brought Wom-san to help me too!"

Ryuu looked at the pink Wombat and sighed, "Yumoto, you really don't have to do this. I mean it, you _really_ don't."

"I do! As Nurse Scarlet, I have to make sure you're back to full health in no time!" Yumoto smiled and Wombat gave Ryuu a look that said, he's not going to leave until you let him do something.

Ryuu frowned, "Fineeeee."

Yumoto's red eyes shinned with determination as he pulled out a bag of supplies. He shoved the thermometer in Ryuu's mouth and waited for it. Ryuu frowned at this and Yumoto took it out after a minute.

"Wow, Ryuu-senpai, you're really running a fever!" Yumoto told him and Ryuu looked at him, "What do you mean? I feel fine!"

"Nope, it's like you're on fire or something!" Yumoto replied and Ryuu looked at Wombat. "On fire…? Wom-san…this isn't a side effect of being Vesta, right…?" He asked suspiciously and Wombat began to look around nervously. "M-maybe…"

Ryuu frowned at him and Yumoto quickly grabbed something else from his bag as he changed the subject over to food. "You need food! You should always try to eat while sick!" 

Ryuu watched as Yumoto ran out and almost bumped over a few of his things. He looked up as Yumoto came back with a bowl of something on a tray...Ryuu just hoped that he didn't break anything in the kitchen. "Rice porridge is good while you're sick! It'll be much better than the one I made for Io-senpai!"

Wombat shook his head no quickly and Ryuu watched as Yumoto sat the tray across his lap.

Ryuu looked at the bowl and Yumoto watched him with wide eyes. Ryuu slowly took a bite of it and his face flushed deep red as he fanned his mouth, "Yumotooooooo! It's spicy! What did you do to it?!" The second year gasped out and Yumoto looked down, "Y-you don't like it?"

"N-no!" Ryuu replied and the first year frowned, "I swore it was better than Io-senpai's…"

Wombat looked at Yumoto as Ryuu quickly told him to get out, but nicely so he wouldn't hurt the younger one's feelings.

Yumoto quickly grabbed his stuff and frowned, "Sorry Ryuu-senpai!" as He was grabbing the tray, he almost knocked the bowl of porridge all over Ryuu.

Wombat quickly grabbed it before it landed on the second year and Ryuu grabbed his phone as Yumoto left. He began to text Atsushi quickly.

 _Ryuu: Kinugawa-Senpai, I think Yumoto is heading to you._

 _Kinugawa-Senpai: What for?_

 _Ryuu: To help you…be careful though, he almost broke some of my things and can't cook…or can he? I know he can't make rice porridge at least._

 _Kinugawa-Senpai: Don't worry. En-chan is with me too…_

Atsushi looked up from his phone as Yumoto came in with a grin on his face. "Hi Atsushi-senpai!"

Atsushi smiled at the first year, "Hi Yumoto."

Yumoto giggled, "I'm here to help you and En-chan-senpai as Nurse Scarlet!"

Atsushi pointed at En, who was asleep in a chair, "Oh, En-chan isn't sick, he came over to check on me earlier but fell asleep."

"Oh!" He smiled and opened his bag up. "I can make rice porridge for you! I'm sure I'll make it right this time!"

Atsushi watched as the first year ran off to his kitchen and Wombat climbed onto his bed. "For Io it was too runny and spilled all over him after Yumoto bumped into it and for Ryuu it was too spicy…"

"Oh no…" Atsushi replied and looked up as Yumoto came in with a bowl, "Okay! This time it's perfect!" Yumoto giggled and put the tray down on Atsushi's lap and put the bowl of rice porridge down.

The young boy's eyes watched Atsushi in excitement as his senpai slowly took a bite of it.

Atsushi's face paled as he ate it, he closed his eyes as he swallowed it. Yumoto broke into a large grin, "Did you like it?!" He asked happily and the third year nodded, "Y-yeah…thanks Yumoto."

Ryuu was right, Yumoto really couldn't make rice porridge. It was absolutely terrible...Atsushi just didn't have the heart to tell him. 

Yumoto looked at Atsushi as he ate a few more (small) bites and Atsushi forced a smile, "Thank you, Yumoto…" 

Yumoto grabbed the tray and put it away quickly. The first year seemed happy with his hard work.

Atsushi was reading his book when he watched the first year sit down beside him. He smiled as Yumoto dozed off on his shoulder.

He glanced up as he saw En was finally awake, "Hey Atsushi, what's Yumoto doing here?" He asked and Atsushi smiled, "He wanted to help me feel better. By the way, don't eat that rice porridge, Yumoto made it. It's not that good."

En nodded and looked at Wombat, "Let me guess, you two went to see Io and Ryuu too?"

Wombat nodded, "Yes, and Yumoto tried to help…but they made him leave." En smiled, "I figured, that kid is just clumsy at times."

"I heard that…" Yumoto muttered in his sleep and Atsushi laughed, "I know you're awake, you need to get home too you know…Gora will be worried." 

Yumoto frowned as En told him, "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
"Fineeeeee." Yumoto replied and said goodbye to Atsushi. Wombat followed and thought, _"Love can be strange at times…can't it?"_ Hopefully, that would be the end of Nurse Scarlet…right?


End file.
